Always Friends
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: 6 in my series. Jack has some issues with Andy...
1. Always Friends

Always Friends Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Continues on from the last one.

When they finally let go of each other, Andy tried to look Prue in the eye, but she wouldn't meet his querying glance.

"Prue?  What's wrong?"  Andy couldn't understand why she wouldn't look at him.

Prue sighed, that hug had brought back all her old feelings for Andy, feelings she thought she had buried long ago.  It was going to be so hard to tell him about Jack.

But luckily, Prue was saved from having to answer at that moment, because Phoebe and Cole came into the hall.

"Andy!  You're back!"  Phoebe squealed.

"Is this the Phoebe Halliwell that was once an annoying little girl?"  Andy asked with a smile on his face.

"Hey!"  Phoebe playfully slapped Andy's shoulder before enveloping him in a big hug.

When they broke the hug, Phoebe turned to Cole,  "Cole, this is Andy Trudeau, one of Prue's best childhood friends.  Andy, this is Cole Turner, my boyfriend."

Cole looked at Andy, then recognised the resemblance to the other man's daughter.  "You mean this is Andie's dad?"

Prue chuckled at the confused look on Andy's face as she nodded at Cole.  "Yes, this is the father of Cass_and_ra."  She said to Cole before turning to Andy, "Andie is the name our daughter goes by."

Andy's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  Phoebe chuckled, before pulling Cole back into the kitchen.

_We'll leave you two alone to talk. _Phoebe's words floated into Prue's mind.  _I know you have a hell of a lot to tell him.  Just don't…_

_Tell him we're witches.  Yes I know Pheebs. _Prue answered in Phoebe's mind.  _As if I was going to tell him that the first day I've seen the guy in fifteen years._

Prue showed Andy into the living room, where they both sat down on the couch.

"So what's been happening while I've been away Prue?"  Andy asked light-heartedly.

Prue smiled.  "Andy, you've been away for fifteen years.  A hell of a lot has happened."

Andy also smiled.  "yeah, I guess you're right."  He looked around, and spied a photo of the three Halliwell sisters (A/N: the one that magically moved the sisters closer together) "OK, tell me about that photo."

Prue looked over at it and grimaced.  "You had to choose that one, didn't you."  Andy opened his mouth to say something, but Prue cut him off. "No, it's OK, it's just that photo doesn't exactly bring happy memories to mind."  Looking at it again, Prue sighed.  "Well, it was nearly five years ago, just before Grams died…"

"What?  Your grams is dead?"  Andy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she died about four and a half years ago." Prue sighed again, before continuing with her story.  "The three of us weren't really getting along at that time.  Well actually, that's not really true, Phoebe and I were getting along a lot worse than usual, Piper was just trying to support the house, and Grams' medical bills as well as playing mediator between us.  Phoebe was being a typical 20-year-old rebel, and was got brought home by the police a couple of times, for shoplifting, but she was never actually charged with anything.  I was…I was engaged to a man named Roger who, I now realise, was an Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, lying bastard."  Andy looked puzzled, so Prue elaborated.  "A little while before Grams died (A/N: was it at this time?  I dunno), Phoebe went to mine and Roger's apartment to wait for me to get home.  Roger came onto her and was kissing her when I walked in.  He told me Phoebe had come onto him and I believed him.  I'm pretty sure that was a major part of why Phoebe went to New York after Grams died.  She came back four years ago, about seven months after Grams died (A/N: again, I think?)."

"Ouch."  Andy didn't reprimand Prue for her actions, not did he judge her, and she was thankful for that.  "So why did she come back?"

"I'm not really sure actually.  Just before she came back Piper said something about her being in debt in New York, and having nowhere else to go, but I don't exactly know."  _But I do know why she stayed,_ thought Prue, and Phoebe replied, puzzled _Know why who stayed?_

Prue hid a smile as she thought back, _Never mind Pheebs, I didn't mean for you to hear that._

"So what's all this I hear about our daughter coming back?"  Andy changed the subject, mistaking Prue's 'silence' for uncomfortableness.

Prue smiled.  "Well, she turned up on the doorstep about five months ago, saying that she had been searching for us for five years…"

When Andy looked at her questioningly, Prue dismissed him quickly.

"…nevermind long story…and that when she eventually found out where we lived, she decided to visit me first because her guardian thought her birth mother would be more receptive than her father, even though I know you love her just as much as I do."

"So where does she live now?"

"Still with her guardian, I can take you there if you like, she's not working today."

"OK…wait, why is she working days, shouldn't she be at school?"  Andy questioned as they rose from the couch.

Prue grinned.  "Well Andy, it seems we created a brilliant child.  She graduated at 13 and is yet to decide what she wants to do with her life."

"Wow…you're kidding."

"Nope."

On their way out, Prue ducked into the kitchen where Phoebe and Cole were talking.  "Pheebs, I'm taking Andy to Andie and Grace's house.  You know how to reach me if anything happens."  Prue said, with a look and Phoebe nodded knowingly.

When they arrived at Andie and Grace's house, Andie was reading the paper on the front porch.  She looked at Andy, then back at Prue, puzzled.  "Hey mom, who's this?"  she asked, indicating Andy.

"I'm your father Andie."  Andy replied (A/N: OK, this is getting really confusing but just bear with me)

Andie looked questioningly at her mother, who nodded.  Andie grinned and threw herself into her father's arms, hugging him tight.  Andy hugged her back equally tightly.

When she finally released him, Andie surveyed her father's face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Prue followed father and daughter into the house, grinning at their non-stop chatter.

It was as Prue drove back to the manor four hours later that Andy noticed.

Her engagement ring.

"Prue?  You're engaged?"  Andy said, with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"Uh…" Prue cursed herself for not taking the ring off earlier.  "Yeah, I am."

"Oh…what's his name?"

"Jack, Jack Sheridan."  Prue sighed.  "But Andy, we can still be friends even if I'm married."

"Yeah…I guess we can." Andy replied, sounding hurt.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When Prue and Andy got back to the manor, they found Piper and Phoebe waiting for them on the front porch.

"Piper!"  Andy called across the yard, running to hug her.  "Gosh I haven't seen you since you were, what thirteen?  You're heaps prettier now.  Not that you weren't pretty back then, but…" Andy trailed off, not knowing how to get out of his hole.

Piper smiled shyly. "Thanks Andy, you don't look too bad yourself."

"So what's going on?"  Prue asked as the four of them walked inside.

"Patty's still in hospital – the doctors want to keep her for a couple more days, coz she was three weeks premature, they just want to make sure she's alright.  Leo promised to stay by her side the entire night, and practically forced me to come home spend the night with you."  Piper explained.

"So we're gonna have a catch-up-with-Andy night!"  Phoebe jumped in excitedly.  "I know you and Prue have been catching up all day, so now Piper and I wanna join in on the fun."

Prue and Andy looked at each other, and shrugged.

"OK" said Andy, "I just need to go to the bathroom, is it still in the same place?"

"Yep, down the hall on the right," Prue replied.  (A/N: making this up, I don't know a whole lot about the Halliwell manor)

Prue watched after Andy's back with a melancholy look on her face.

"Uh Oh, I know that look, what happened Prue?"  Piper asked.

Prue said nothing, just held up her left hand.  Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"I take it you didn't want him to find out?"  Piper asked.

"Well…honestly, I'm not sure."  Prue replied as they walked into the living room.  "Of course he was going to find out eventually but…now I'm all confused.  I…"

"Now that you've spent some time with Andy you're not sure if you love him or Jack."  Piper cut in.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Piper replied with an incredulous look.  "Are you kidding me?  Or have you forgotten my eight months of turmoil over Dan and Leo?" (A/N: I think it was about eight months – 17 eps?)

Prue nodded.  "Yeah, but you weren't engaged to Dan, and you broke up with Leo two months before you started dating Dan.  I broke up with Andy fifteen years ago, and I'm engaged."

Piper and Phoebe contemplated this thought but before either of them could respond, Andy walked into the living room and sat down in a chair across from the three sisters, who sat side-by-side on the couch.

"So what are we doing tonight?"  he asked.

Eight hours later it was nearly 1am, and the sisters and Andy had been sharing stories the whole time.  Prue was asleep on Andy's shoulder, and Phoebe half asleep on the floor.

Andy asked Piper where Prue's room was, and carried her to the room he was directed to, while Pipe supported a still half-asleep Phoebe to her own room.  When they met in the upstairs hallway, Andy said he'd better get going.

"No way.  It's our fault you've stayed her as long as you have, so we are going to save you on hotel accommodation, at least for one night.  You can stay in my room and I'll bunk with Prue."  When Andy began to argue, Piper put a finger to his lips to silence him.  "No, I mean it.  Leo's not going to be home tonight, and I can leave him a note telling him why you're in our bed so that if he comes to check on me, he'll know where I am.  Now come on, I'll show you to my room."

Piper showed Andy to her's and Leo's room and gave him a clean towel for the morning, then collected some PJ's and went to Prue's room.

The next morning, Prue, Piper, Cole and Andy were eating and laughing in the kitchen when Jack came to the back door with a box of hot donuts at the same moment that Phoebe stumbled into the kitchen, wrapping her fingers around the mug of hot coffee that Cole passed her.

"Hi everyone, hey Prue."  Jack said with a smile, his smile fading a little when he saw Andy (who was clad only in sweatpants and a singlet) sitting too close to Prue for his liking.  "Who's this?" he asked Prue when she came to take the donuts out of his hands.

"Jack this is Andy Trudeau, the father of Cassandra.  Andy this is Jack Sheridan, my…fiancée."  Prue hated using that word in front of her two heart-pullers.

Andy forced a smile.  "Hi."  He said, shaking Jack's hand.

Jack, who had also forced a smile, for he could see how close Andy and Prue were, gently pulled Prue into the living room.

"May I ask, what he is doing here?" he hissed as soon as they got out of earshot of those in the kitchen.

Prue, who knew Phoebe would be trying to hear her thoughts, tried hard to block passage of her thoughts as she replied.  "Jack, he's my best friend whom I haven't seen in fifteen years.  He arrived yesterday and the four of us – my sisters included – spent last night catching up.  It was too late to find a hotel when we finished, so Piper bunked with me and he stayed in Piper's room."

Jack exhaled slowly.  He clearly wasn't happy with what had happened, but tried not to press the issue to much, for he couldn't change what had already take place.

Later that morning, after Prue, Jack, and Cole had gone to work (A/N: Cole works…somewhere, at a law firm 'kay?) and Piper to the hospital, Andy read the paper at the kitchen table as Phoebe washed up.

"So when are you starting work here Andy?"  Phoebe asked, wrist deep in soapy water.

"Two weeks.  Since they couldn't get me an apartment before I came, the force agreed to give me some time to sort myself out before I had to start work again."

"OK, so do you want me to help you look for apartments?"  Phoebe asked, pulling the plug and drying her hands.

"You don't have to, I'm sure you've got much more interesting things to do than hang around while I um-and-ah over apartments."

"Actually, I don't.  I don't have a job at the moment, so" _unless a demon decides to attack_ Phoebe thought, "I'm free to help you look.  So why don't you check in the retail section of the paper while I get Prue's laptop and get on the net."

Andy complied, and the two of them spent the next hour and a half searching for, and listing the suitable apartments.

Meanwhile, Prue's mind was anywhere and everywhere but the scenery she was supposed to be shooting.  She couldn't stop thinking about the confrontation that morning.  Why had Jack been so jealous?  She wondered.  Was there another side to him that she didn't know about?

But part of that was her fault.  She was the one who couldn't decide who she wanted, although as far as Piper was concerned she had another five or six months to deicide who she wanted.

At the present time, she was engaged to Jack, whose proposal she had accepted _after_ Andy had called and told her he loved her.  That had to mean something, didn't it?

But in the future she had visited, she had been married to Andy, and they had three beautiful girls together.  One of those girls already existed, but were the other two going to? 

She loved Jack – that she was sure of.

But she also loved Andy, although in a different way.

And she wasn't yet sure which type of love she wanted for a boyfriend/fiancée/husband.

TO BE CONTINUED…

What did you think?  Nobody gave me suggestions as to how Prue would react, so I did it the way I reacted when I saw my own long lost best friend (who was a girl btw, and she had only been gone for three years).  Did you get my hints as to who Prue's gonna chose?  It should be obvious just by my penname, but still…


	2. Anticlimax?

Building Tension Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Takes place about three months after the last one, Andy now has a nice apartment thanks to a lot of help from Phoebe, and Prue is still trying to choose between Andy and Jack.  Oh, and Patty's living at the manor now, in Piper & Leo's bedroom.  _And_ I changed my mind about Jack knowing the witch-thing, he doesn't now, but Prue is planning on telling him before the wedding.

Prue was talking to Phoebe in her bedroom, about Prue's ongoing problem of the two men in her life.  Piper and Leo had gone on a date, leaving the two of them with Patty who was now sleeping in her crib in Piper and Leo's room.  Their respective 'others' were both busy with work, which was great for Prue because it gave her time to not only think about her decision, but also to talk about it with Phoebe, whom she knew would be a great help, maybe not so great a help as Piper had been, being that she had gone through it herself, but a great help nonetheless.

At the moment they were lying on Prue's bed, making a list of pros and cons for both men.

Phoebe finished writing the last pro for Andy, and threw the pen down.  "Well Prue, it looks to me like you have yourself a situation.  Granted, Jack has more cons than Andy, but Andy's pros don't exactly cancel out Jack's cons."

"And they actually have one thing in common." Prue replied, looking at the list, "I don't know how they'll react when they find out that we're witches."

"Who do you think will react better?"  Phoebe asked curiously, having a good idea of what Prue was going to say.

"Well, probably Andy, but simply for the reason that I've known him longer and he'll understand that I didn't know about the witch thing when we were kids so couldn't tell him.  Jack will probably be angry that I didn't tell him sooner…" Prue trailed off, and Phoebe could tell that there was something she wasn't saying.

_What aren't you saying Prue?_ She asked telepathically.  _Does it have something to do with Jack?_

Prue looked at her in surprise.  "How did you know?"

Phoebe just smiled and motioned for Prue to continue.

Prue sighed.  "I know Jack will never accept Andie as his daughter and even though I don't want him to _act_ like her dad, especially with Andy being here now, but that's always going to be a sore point between us, especially when Andie has stuff that she wants us to go to together."

"That sounds like you're leaning towards Andy."  Phoebe observed.

Prue sighed again.  "I just don't know.  I love both of them, but in different ways.  I know that I love Jack, but there's so much we don't know about each other, our pasts. Andy knows most of my past, pretty much all of it except for the witch part, and I know almost everything about his past."  Prue glanced down at the list of pros and cons, running a finger down each of the pro columns.  "But the man at the altar still doesn't have a face."

The next morning, Prue and Andy went shopping together for Piper's birthday present (A/N: I know that Piper's b'day is said to be 7th July, but on the show Phoebe said that Piper was a Gemini, which would make her b'day on the 7th June).  They had a great time, and Prue found the perfect present for Piper.

When the arrived back at the manor, Jack was waiting for them.  As soon as they walked in the door, both laughing about a joke Andy had just told, Jack fixed the both of them with a steely glare.  Piper gave Prue a look, and Phoebe's thoughts drifted into Prue's head, spelling out exactly what Piper's look meant, _he's been here for like an hour, furious that you're out alone with Andy without telling him.  I think you'd better take this one outside, so Andy can't hear what you're saying._

Prue mentally nodded, then reached for Jack's arm.  He pulled it away from her grip, still glaring at both her and Andy.

Piper tried to take control of the situation when she saw that Jack wasn't going to budge, "Andy, I think Patty's awake, could you come with me to get her?"

But Andy ignored her.  He was too focused on Jack's piercing, accusing eyes.  "What the hell is your problem?"  He asked, voice rising with each word.

"_You_ are my problem bucko!  Here you are, coming back from the dead after what, fifteen years?  And you expect that my fiancé's not dating someone else?  Hell, she could have been married for all you know!"

Andy looked sideways at Prue, who's eyes were horrified.  He turned back to Jack.  "So what!  Just because I've been away for fifteen years, that doesn't mean that I can't ever come back to see my best friend!  I've know Prue since she was two, and we were best friends all that time, which is more than I can say for you!  How long have you known her?  A year?  Two?  I bet you don't know half the things I know about her."

Jack's rage flared up at the mention of best friends, and he began his own tirade.  "Best friends?  _Best friends?_  Best friends who just happened to sleep together and who just happened to make a child?"  Andy looked slightly put off, and Prue tried to pull Jack outside again, but he just shrugged her off.  "So what if I don't know everything about her past, at least that part I can learn, but _I've_ got her future, not you!"

Andy crossed his arms in defiance.  "What?  You think that just because she's going to become your wife that she's automatically going to stop being friends with me?  You obviously don't know Prue or either of her sisters very well, coz if there's one thing I know about the Halliwells is that once they decide to do something, you'll never stop them.  So it ain't _your_ choice who Prue sees, it's _hers_."

Jack had apparently stopped listening to Andy's outburst after the first sentence, focusing on three little words, "That's right, she's going to become _my_ wife, not yours.  You can't just come back and expect that she'll drop everything to run back to her highschool sweetheart!  Who, I might add, didn't even stick around for the end of highschool!"

Andy was taken aback with this remark, and looked at Prue, who searched for confirmation in his eyes.  Did he really only come back to be her boyfriend again?  He had to think about it for a second.  "You're right, I do still love her."  He glanced Prue's way, but looked back at Jack before she could read his expression.  "But if she doesn't love me, that's fine, I can cope with that.  The question is, can you?"  With those parting comments, Andy turned on his heel and left the manor, leaving Prue speechless and Jack aghast while Piper, Leo and Phoebe just stared.

Then Patty's cry broke the silence.  Leo went upstairs to get her, while Phoebe and Piper went into the kitchen to start dinner, leaving the two feuding lovebirds alone.

Prue spoke first.  "What was that all about?  How dare you attack Andy?  He's my best friend, and you're crazy if you think that marrying you is going to change anything between him and I."  Her little speech over, Prue turned and stomped up the stairs.  Jack walked to the bottom of the stairs, and was about to follow her when Prue turned back around, "And don't even _think_ about following me!"  With that, Prue whirled around and continued stomping up the stairs.  Jack looked after her until she was out of sight, then turned and left the manor.

Three days later, Prue was just hanging up her coat when Andy flung open the door, which Prue had left ajar.  Prue spun around, ready to fling the demon away with her telekinesis, but stopped herself when she saw it was Andy.

He looked very excited, almost radiant. "Prue!  Guess what!"  He exclaimed.

Prue looked at him, confused.

"I got promoted!  To captain!"

Prue was still confused.  "What?  Andy I can't hardly understand what you're saying."

Andy calmed down slightly, before exclaiming again, "I got promoted.  To captain!  They said that I was being considered for the position ever since I applied to be transferred here, then what I did on September 11 clinched it."

Prue finally understood.  "Oh Andy that's great!"  she said, flinging herself into Andy's open arms.

They hugged for a long time, but it felt like no time to the two involved.  When they finally pulled back, it was only fractionally, so they could see each other's faces.

Andy looked at her. In the half-light of the sunset, Andy's eyes glittered dimly. Prue didn't know what came over her, but she felt her hand rise. It wrapped around the back of Andy' neck and forced his lips onto hers.  
Andy almost fell in shock. For a split second, he forgot how to kiss. It came flying back to him, and he cupped Prue's cheek, caressing her lips with his. After a short while, Prue backed away, dazed, lips spread and swollen with the kiss. Andy blinked, speechless and stunned. With her lips still centimetres from his, he couldn't resist: he pulled her toward him again. Her lips were pliant under his again, willing and soft. Involuntarily, his hands tangled in her raven hair, surrounding his fingers.  
When the kiss broke, Prue exhaled a shallow breath. She turned her head to the door, trying to clear her mind, trying to free herself from Andy' gaze. What she saw nearly paralysed her: Jack, standing in the doorway, his face contorted in rage. "Oh my God," Prue murmured.  
Andy turned and looked. Jack was staring at him with a hatred Andy was becoming accustomed to.  
  


TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry for not posting this part earlier, after it was taken down my laptop completely stuffed up and although I had everything backed up, for some reason I forgot that I hadn't reposted this part yet.  The next part will probably be the last part of the chapter and of my series.  I just don't have the inspiration that I used to, especially now that I've got a new obsession; my next project is going to be a Dark Angel series with my best friend, so any DA/Charmed fans look for the first instalment soon!


	3. Pavement

Pavement Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Thanks to my reviewers:

XxCrystal-TearsxX

Katie

Anna

~*~Katie~*~ (is this the same person as the other Katie?  I dunno)

emz-rules

Takes place right after the last one.

When the kiss broke, Prue exhaled a shallow breath. She turned her head to the door, trying to clear her mind, trying to free herself from Andy' gaze. What she saw nearly paralysed her: Jack, standing in the doorway, his face contorted in rage. "Oh my God," Prue murmured.  
Andy turned and looked. Jack was staring at him with a hatred Andy was becoming accustomed to.

The minute Jack saw both Andy and Prue looking at him, he turned and ran down the steps.

Prue shifted her eyes back to Andy's for a second, and then moved past him to run after Jack.  Andy remained in the hall, trying to figure out what had just happened there.  Before he could figure it out, the door was pushed open again and Andy turned, hoping to see that Prue had changed her mind about chasing Jack.

"Hi Andy, what brings you here?"  Piper asked, juggling Patty, two shopping bags and a baby bag.

Andy quickly took the baby from Piper, then followed her into the kitchen, "I stopped by after work, because I wanted to tell you guys that I got a promotion and…" he trailed off, realising that he should wait to see what came of the 'event' before telling everyone about it.

"You got a promotion?  Wow!  What rank are you now?"  Piper didn't seem to notice that he hadn't finished his sentence; she zoned in on the word 'promotion'.

"I'm now a captain, and I run the San Francisco homicide unit."  Andy replied with relief; if Piper hadn't noticed his hesitance that meant that he could probably get away with not telling her what had gone on between himself and Prue.

"Really?  That's so great Andy!"  Piper hugged him, and then Phoebe entered through the back door, so she had to be told the new too, and Andy received another hug from her.  He then found himself invited to dinner, Piper dismissing his feeble excuse that he had something else to do.  "No way.  You just got promoted and that called for a celebratory dinner."

Meanwhile…

"Jack!"  Prue yelled as she ran after her fiancé, "Jack please stop!"  No matter how many times she called out, he continued to run, and Prue was now glad that she hadn't work heels to work that day.

Putting on an extra burst of speed, she finally caught him by the arm.  He shook her off, but stopped, turning on his heel to face her.  Prue had never seen him so angry, and was a little scared at what his reaction would be.

To Prue's surprise, when Jack spoke his voice was calm, but she could still hear the malice in his words,  "Just tell me one thing Prue.  Why did you accept my proposal?"

Prue was a little taken back by his question.  "Why do you think I accepted?  Because I love you!"

Jack showed no surprise in her answer, rather he seemed to be expecting it.  "Uh huh and so you love me enough to marry me, but not enough to stay faithful to me, is that it?"

"No, I…" Prue searched for the words to convey her feelings.  "Jack it was one kiss.  It didn't mean anything.  Andy is my best friend, and that's all he'll ever be – a friend."

"Prue, he loves you.  You heard him say it.  He wants to be more than friends with you."

"Yeah, but he also said that he could cope if I didn't love him."

Jack hardly heard what Prue was saying, zeroing in on one word, "If?  What do you mean _if_ you don't love him?  Do you love him?"  He demanded.

Prue was taken aback at the strength of Jack's words.  "Jack…I do love Andy, but I love you too.  I love you both in different ways.  I could never love you the way I love Andy, but I could never love Andy the way I love you.  It's like the difference between my love for you and my love for my sisters; it's still _love_, it's just different kinds of love."

Prue could see Jack visibly calm himself before he spoke, and she cringed, knowing that this would be the final blow.

"OK Prue." Jack's voice was eerily calm, "You say you love both Andy and I.  But who do you want to _be_ with?  I won't marry you knowing that you might want Andy instead.  So here's your chance.  If you say you only want Andy as a friend, I'll believe you.  But don't think that I'll believe you again if I catch you kissing him again.  So choose.  Me…or Andy."

There was silence for a full thirty seconds. Then Prue spoke, her voice calm, her anger exhausted "Jack, I do love you but…I've known Andy for so long, and I've got history with him and…I want to find out what we could share, now that we're adults.  I guess this means I'm choosing Andy.  But I want you to know that I will always love you, in some way or another."

Prue slipped the diamond ring off her finger, then gently took his hand palm up, and placed the ring in it. She closed Jack's fingers around the ring. "Goodbye Jack."

She turned and walked back towards the manor, giving Jack plenty of time to catch up with her if he so chose.  But Jack merely looked into his hand, at the ring that he had given her, then sighed and turned the opposite way.

When she reacher the manor, Prue steeled herself before going in the front door, knowing that her sisters would bombard her with questions.  But when she walked through the door, the first person she saw was Andy.  She was frozen for a moment, before walking to him and taking his hand.  "Andy, we need to talk."

He merely nodded, and allowed Prue to lead him into the living room.  She sat down on the sofa, and motioned for him to take a seat next to her.

"Prue, I'm sorry."  Andy blurted out as soon as he sat down, "I knew you were engaged to Jack, I-"

Prue cut him off with a finger to his lips.  "Andy it's OK.  I caught up with Jack and we…talked.  I told him what I felt, and now I have to tell you the same thing.  Andy I love you.  I always have loved you and I always will."

Andy's face lit up, and he grabbed her left hand, searching for the ring that had been on it earlier.  Not finding it, he looked up into Prue's ice blue eyes, searching for permission.  It was there.  He took her face in his hands and kissed her, gently, expressing all his love in that one kiss.

When the kiss broke, Prue snuggled into Andy's chest as he put his arm around her.  They sat together, talking and stealing kisses, until Piper called them to dinner.

THE END

Finally!  This was probably not as good as my first try, but you guys won't see that unless I can find it somewhere, so you'll have to make do with this.  I did have a whole future planned out for Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Cole, but my interest in Charmed has waned to almost nothing, and I don't want to be writing bad fics just for the sake of getting my ideas out there.  I wanted to end on a good note, and hopefully this fits the bill.  Thank you to all of the reviewers, you guys rock!  And those of you who read it and didn't review…you guys suck!  I make sure to review all of the stories I read, whether they are good or bad, and more of you should try it, reviews make the writing process so much more enjoyable, and faster too, coz knowing you've got readers out there waiting for the next instalment really helps get the ideas flowing.  So thanks again guys, and any of you who are Dark Angel fans, look for my new story coming soon! 


End file.
